Team AZRE
by HeyItsBogz
Summary: Known for being the best Search and Rescue team in all of Beacon, Team AZRE believed their next mission would be just like all the others. A tribe of hunters and a powerful sniper prove otherwise. Let me know what you guys think / want to see more of. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


Every team attending Beacon were had their specialties when it came to what missions best suited them. Some excelled in Recon, while others preferred clearing Grimm from local areas. However while many missions had multiple teams that could very easily handle that specific job, there was only one team who were experts in a certain field. Whenever it came to rescuing a high value target from behind enemy lines, no team did it better than Team AZRE. After rescuing a young girl kidnapped by members of the White Fang their first year, the Team had gained quite the reputation when missions involved Search and Rescue. Team AZRE was led by a young man named Alex, followed by the brothers Zekiel and Reyes and finally Elizabeth. All strong in their own right, each member was the owner of a powerful and unique semblance. Alex had mastered the art of Stealth, he is able to make himself completely invisible while only camouflaging anyone near him. Younger brother Zeke has the ability to conjure lightning from his fingers and spear while older brother Reyes is the bearer of the Ultimate Shield. No known form of ammunition or handheld weapon has been able to pierce Reye's shield. Elizabeth is known for her heightened reactions and always would seem one step ahead of the rest of the team members. Team AZRE never rejected any mission they were tasked, no matter how bad the vibe they had felt after briefing. A young girl was last seen in an infamous area deep in the woods of Beacon. Known as Dark Bear Rock, this lot of land was no stranger to disappearances in which no remains were found of the victims. However their client was a dear friend to Ozpin, so the students felt it was their responsibility to return the child back to her parents. After a quick meeting, the group gathered together and ventured toward Dark Bear Rock. If only the team had listened to their guts…

"Elizabeth! I need to know when the missiles will land before they do next time! Almost blew my damn leg off, how ya holding up kiddo?" Alex smiled reassuringly to the girl in his arms, who just nodded her head in response.

"I'm working on it! I don't know why I can't read the path of these rockets, it's almost like they are moving faster than my senses… which is saying a lot!" Elizabeth shouted as she attempted to lead the group out of the rocket paths.

The group was able to find the girl in what seemed to be a very large tribal camp in the middle of Dark Bear Rock. While the others stayed back and planned a route for escape, Alex snuck in to the camp and ran out with the girl relatively unnoticed, or so they thought. As Alex returned to the group, a large armored Ursa appeared from the bushes and swung Elizabeth, just grazing her back. Once they dealt with the Ursa, they turned back to the village to see a pack of men dawned in black armor with a white skull helmet charging towards them riding other creatures of Grimm.

"Who are these people?! Are you telling me they were able to tame the Grimm?! What did we humans ever do to them that they kidnap and kill children?" Zeke shouted as he shot lightning at an approaching Ursa rider.

"You saw the ears didn't you? These must be more of those Faunus, little brother. Must be another group like the White Fang, just not well known I guess." Reyes shouted as he blocked gunshots from the riders.

There was one Dark Bear Rock tribe member who stood out amongst the others. The man stood upright on his mount and wore a bright red masquerade mask. He rode on a large Manticore and was armed with what looked like a sniper rifle. Something was very off about how this particular member loaded his sniper. The brothers noticed that this rider had large ammunition belt across his chest that he would grab rounds from, hold them up to the light, place back in his belt and repeat this process with each bullet. Almost as if he was trying to find the perfect round to fire. This did not phase the elder brother, Reye's had blocked missiles before with no issue. Surely whatever this man could fire wouldn't leave a mark on his shield.

"These guys certainly want this little girl, huh Rey-"Zeke's sentence was cut short as the group was thrown forward by a shot fired by the Manticore rider. Shouts from the tribe increased dramatically.

Team AZRE struggled back to their feet, Alex made sure the girl was okay and helped Elizabeth up. Zeke lifted himself on one knee, quickly searching around for his brother. Reyes had stopped, breathing heavily while holding his shield up. He coughed up a small amount of blood and wiped it on his arm. The elder brother noticed his shield had tiny cracks on the outside. Crack. Another round exploded from the rifle of the Manticore rider. Reyes straightened his back and prepared the Ultimate Shield to block the shot. Zeke watched the sniper round pierce through the shield, shattering it. The round passed through Reye's body as pieces lodged his chest. The elder brother fell to his knees, looked back at his brother and his team. "H-how…" Coughing up more blood, Reye's got to his feet as several tribesmen closed in on him. Bringing his fists up, he swung on the first tribesman, who wielded a sword and swung way off to Reye's right. Crack. A final shot rung through the fields as the older brother's head swung back and body fell to the ground. Zeke began to tear up as he watched the tribesmen drag his brother's body toward the rider. Zeke got to his feet and stared down the Manticore rider. The man in the masquerade mask stared directly into Zeke's eyes as he began going through his rounds.

"Get the girl out of here, I cannot allow any of these heathens to live any longer." Zeke shouted to Alex and Elizabeth as the lightning began to pulse throughout his body. The sky overhead began to darken and thunder erupted in atmosphere. Zeke plunged his spear into the ground and charged into the pack of Ursa riders. Lightning struck from the sky as well Zeke's fingertips. Although they wanted to stay back and help their team member, more tribesmen began appearing out of the trees near them. Luckily Elizabeth was able to predict their movement and the remaining two members of Team AZRE were able to fight off the non-mounted Dark Bear Rock tribe members. Lightning still colored the sky behind them as the group began to get closer and closer to Beacon. The academy was coming into sight and the two team members were relieved as they knew they were close to home. Elizabeth offered to hold the girl while Alex ran ahead and shouted to two guards on duty to help them with the girl. The guards grabbed the young girl and carried her to the nearest hospital. Elizabeth was breathing heavily, but shot a friendly smile toward Alex. The two looked back to where they exited the woods and saw that the lightning storm Zeke had caused was beginning to weaken.

"Well, the doctors are going to help the girl get better. So that's a plus. Think you could do the same for me?" Elizabeth said quietly. Alex glanced over and could see she was exhausted. Before Alex could respond, Elizabeth lost consciousness and fell forward. Alex caught her and let her down easy, finally getting a glimpse at the damage the first Ursa swing had done to her. The gash did not look fatal, however it was clear she had lost a lot of blood and needed to see medical attention. Alex lifted Elizabeth and began jogging back to Beacon Academy.

An exhausted Zekiel was heavily breathing in an open field. The lightning storm he had created from his rage was now clearing up. Dozens of electrified corpses lay next to the lightning prodigy.

"Rather impressive young boy, you sure put on quite a show after I killed the older one." The masked tribe member with the large sniper stated as he slowly walked toward Zeke. "His semblance was exceptionally powerful wasn't it? The ability to block damage from all sources of danger? Hah well, not all sources now, isn't that right? Lucky for me, that last shot didn't ruin him too bad, so we are still able to bring him back home. And you. Your power is truly incredible, in any other circumstance I would have you brought back to the Cove to be tested, and then harvested for your semblance. However, the bodies of over 50 comrades make me think otherwise. So Bravo lightning-wielder for a stunning performance." The man paused, loading another round into his sniper and aimed the weapon at Zeke's face. "And adios." The man fired the round, snapping Zeke's head backward before falling forward.


End file.
